muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of The Muppets and Bear in the Big Blue House
The Adventures of The Muppets and Bear in the Big Blue House is an American live-action television series created by Mitchell Kriegman. It originally aired on NBC one-two seasons beginning July 20, 2002-December 8, 43 episodes by the Jim Henson Company until 2003 on NBC, and the 38 episodes by The Muppets Studio aired on November 25, 2006 on Disney Channel two-three seasons. Season 1 Episodes (NBC) * Episode 101: When Pants Attack, July 20, 2002 * Episode 102: Normal Frog / Birth of a Salesman, September 6, 2002 * Episode 103: Brobot / The Big Pinch, September 13, 2002 * Episode 104: Granny Baby / Time Is Money, September 20, 2002 * Episode 105: Raise the Oozy Scab / I Dream of Kermit, September 27, 2002 * Episode 106: Kermit on Ice / Battle of the Band, October 4, 2002 * Episode 107: See Kermit Run / Trading Faces, October 14, 2002 * Episode 108: The Phantom of Muppetland / My Frog, the Hamster, October 30, 2002 * Episode 109: Hall Monster / Hypno-Birthday To You, November 1, 2002 * Episode 110: Krunch Time / Subsitute Creature, November 15, 2002 * Episode 111: Safety First / Crime Gonzo Investigation, November 30, 2002 * Episode 112: Journey to the Center of Fozzie / Aaughh!! Wilderness!!, January 31, 2003 * Episode 113: Party at Frog's / Ultra Gonzo, February 17, 2003 * Episode 114: Broadcast Blues / Professor Calamitous, I Presume, March 14, 2003 * Episode 115-116: The Eggpire Strikes Back, April 25, 2003 * Episode 117: Maximum Floyd / Sleepless in Muppetville, May 17, 2003 * Episode 118: Make Room for Froggy-O, June 6, 2003 * Episode 119: A Beautiful Mine, August 1, 2003 * Episode 120: Sorry, Wrong Era, September 5, 2003 (season one finale) Season 2 Episodes (8 Episodes on NBC and 12 more Episodes on Disney Channel) * Episode 201: Beach Party Mummy, September 19, 2003 (NBC) * Episode 202: The Muppetville 9 / Grumpy Young Men, October 3, 2003 (NBC) * Episode 203-204: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (movie), October 13, 2003 (NBC) * Episode 205: Nightmare in Muppetville, October 29, 2003 (NBC) * Episode 206: Monster Hunt / Kermit for President, November 11, 2003 (NBC) * Episode 207: Return of the Nanobots, November 14, 2003 (NBC) * Episode 208: Holly Jolly Kermit, December 8, 2003 (NBC) * Episode 209: Love Potion 976/J, February 14, 2004 (Disney Channel) * Episode 210: Fozzie's Brian, March 8, 2004 (Disney Channel) * Episode 211: Maternorton Knows Best / Send in the Clones, March 9, 2004 (Disney Channel) * Episode 212: The Great Egg Heist / The Feud, March 10, 2004 (Disney Cannel) * Episode 213: Out, Darn Spotlight, March 11, 2004 (Disney Channel) * Episode 214: The Junkman Cometh, March 12, 2004 (Disney Channel) * Episode 215: Foul Bull / The Science Fair Affair, March 26, 2004 (Disney Channel) * Episode 216: Men at Work, May 26, 2004 (Disney Channel) * Episode 217: The Mighty Bears / Billon Dollar Frog, June 7, 2004 (Disney Channel) * Episode 218-220: Win Lose and Kaboom (movie), July 9, 2004 (Disney Channel) (season two finale) Season 3 Episodes (Disney Channel) * Episode 301-302: Attack of the Twonkies (movie), November 11, 2004 * Episode 303: The N-Men, November 27, 2004 * Episode 304: Lights! Camera! Danger!, November 27, 2004 * Episode 305: Fundemonium, May 24, 2005 * Episode 306: Stranded, May 26, 2005 * Episode 307: Kermit Goes to College, May 27, 2005 * Episode 308: The Tomorrow Frogs, June 17, 2005 * Episode 309-310: The League of Villians (movie), June 18, 2005 * Episode 311: Who's Your Mommy / Clash of the Cousins, June 20, 2005 * Episode 312: My Big Fat Spy Wedding, July 22, 2005 * Episode 313: Crouching Kermit, Hidden Gonzo, November 18, 2005 * Episode 314: The Incredible Shrinking Town, January 23, 2006 * Episode 315: One of Us / Vanishing Act, January 24, 2006 * Episode 316: The Trouble with Clones, January 25, 2006 * Episode 317: The Evil Beneath / Fozzie Bear, Bear Genius, January 26, 2006 * Episode 318: Who Framed Kermit the Frog / Flippy, January 27, 2006 * Episode 319: How to Sink a Sub / Lady Sings the News, November 17, 2006 * Episode 320: King of Mars, November 25, 2006 * Episode 321: El Magnifico (episode) / Best in Show, November 25, 2006 (season three finale) Specials (Disney Channel) * Muppet Sesame Power Hour, May 7, 2004 * Muppet Sesame Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide, January 16, 2006 * Muppet Sesame Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators!, July 21, 2006 Category:Muppet tv shows Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:The Muppets Studio